The objectives of the clinical cancer education program are as follows: 1. Training of medical, nursing and other allied health specialists in cancer prevention, diagnosis and treatment to the highest modern standards. 2. Maintenance of a high level of cancer training in medical house officers both in inpatient and outpatient settings, including the widest possible variety of subspecialty cancer care. 3. Training of undergraduate medical students in development of lifetime attitudes of interest in cancer, since knowledge of the emotional and social problems of cancer patients and their families is a corollary of this, we endeavor to have special training activities for undergraduate and postgraduate fellows in cancer through special care programs for cancer patients and in clinical cancer research as a means of increasing the lifetime interest of physicians in cancer. 4. Increased postgraduate training of physicians throughout Nebraska, South Dakota, western Iowa, northwestern Missouri and northern Kansas in cancer care. 5. Increasing faculty participation in national cancer educational activities maximizing postgraduate cancer training.